Collide
by Megasha
Summary: After the death of his mother, Mirai Trunks seeks solace in the past. But after the time machine crashes, he finds himself in the wrong dimension of time, and wait…he has a twin!.? M.Trunks/OC, Trunks/Pan, Goten/Bra - Rated M for some language and suggestive references - Chapters 1 - 4 revised and updated! Thank you for your reviews! Your continued feedback is greatly appreciated.
1. Ch1: Out of the back you fall in time

**Collide**

After the death of his mother, Mirai(Future) Trunks seeks solace in the past. But after the time machine crashes, he finds himself in the wrong dimension of time, and wait…he has a twin?! Trunks/OC, Trunks/Pan, Goten/Bra

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT

Lyrics to the song "Collide" written by Howie Day

**Chapter 1: Out of the Back You Fall in Time**

There it was…the time machine. It took Trunks six months to build, not counting the four months of planning prior. Unfortunately, he only had his brain to work from since he and his mother Bulma had destroyed all evidence of its building plans after returning from the Cell trial. But because her blood ran through his veins, he was able to put it together from memory.

Bulma…

Just thinking about his mother made his heart sink, and his stomach knot.

It was had been three years since her death, and after she had gone, he was utterly alone. The androids had destroyed too much. But since all those threats were now gone, he had nothing left. The pain of losing his friends and family, the destruction of his home still lingered in his soul, and that was why he wanted to go back. That was why he needed to go back. It would just be for a few days he reasoned. He would return shortly after he left the last time just to say hi to the Z team and his family. He just wanted to have a glimmer of joy. Oh what it would be like to smile again. He was tired of the depression and the loneliness. Deep down he knew it was a bad idea, but he fought that thought time and again, determined to go. It was selfish, thoughtless, and dangerous. That just fueled him more. He was tired of being useless. He needed to feel needed, to protect, to fight, to punch something in the face. It was his father's warrior blood that pushed his desire, and his mother's fighting spirit that helped him get here.

His eyes burned from the salt of sweat that dripped from his forehead. He wiped his face with the back of his arm and stepped from the machine to look at his masterpiece. He never thought he'd see it again. Just looking at it brought back memories.

He sighed, "I think it's done." His hands were black from the grease, so he grabbed his oil-stained towel and clenched the fabric, but never took his eyes off the the back of his mind he felt uneasy. Something was…missing?

He checked his work over again, but didn't see anything wrong.

_Hmm, I am not one to forget things when it comes to building. It must be my apprehension for time travel._

Everything seemed to be fine, so he just continued and went to clean off and gather his things. He returned to the machine and opened the clear dome, situating himself comfortably inside. He looked down at the consul. _Man, it's been awhile since I have used this. _After a few moments he remembered what to do and pressed the correct buttons to place him in the right time so as not to make another rift in the time-space continuum.

_I will stay only a couple of days or less. I am not sure what would happen if I stayed longer. When I come back to my time/dimension, I will destroy this again._His stomach was in knots. Why was he so nervous?

"Well here goes nothing." He pressed the final button. And he was off.

He always hated this part, never being sure if he was going to make it on the other side. This time, no one knew he left, and no one knew of his arrival, so if he died now, no one would ever know. He would simply vanish. What a depressing quickly brushed it aside and concentrated on his journey.

The machine seemed to be going fine, making the usual bumps and noises. Then, something started to happen. A loud beeping was coming from the consul.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The computer flashed warnings, lights, and sounds, telling him something was not right. Trunks frantically pressed buttons and pulled levers hoping to fix the problem. What was wrong? The warnings seemed to be getting louder, and faster. Bright flashes of light swished uncontrollably around him. Trunk's heart pounded in his chest, and sweat drenched his forehead.

His eyes darted every which way, not able to concentrate on one spot. He had to stop this. He had to stop this!

T_his is not good. I need to fix this! Stop! Stop! STOP!_

…..blackness…

…

…

…

Trunks slowly opened his eyes as if from a deep sleep. His head was throbbing in pain, and he could smell the metallic scent of blood. "…ehh…what…happened?" The machine was stopped and silent. A slight hissing noise erupting from the console. He looked at the control board and saw a mess of wires and sparks, no longer useful.

"Dammit!"

He sat up, and he fiddled with the wires and buttons, ignoring the wetness of his blood that dripped down his forehead. He thumped his fist on the console in frustration.

"What am I going to do?" The smell of smoke began to permeate the tiny area.

_Not good!_

Trunks punched the glass dome covering to free himself from the fumes. He flew over to its side coughing to clear his lungs. Suddenly, he heard a small whistle sound. He strained his ear to hear it. "What's that noise?" Realization dawned on him and he flew desperately away from the machine.

**BOOM!**

His body thrashed against the rocky ground from the force of the blast, and his ears rang. He shook his now intensely throbbing head to clear his vision. He turned around and saw a smoldering, disintegrated pile of metal. Shock and terror resonated through his body like a tidal wave. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening!_

"THE MACHINE!" He quickly flew towards it to see if there were any remains.

All he could see were bits of metal, glass, and plastic. There was nothing left. He sank to his knees and looked at the floor, searching for answers in his mind. What could have happened? What did he forget? He slammed his fists in the ground creating earth-shattering craters in the dirt.

"Dammit!"

What was he going to do now? Where was he? Or really, when was he? For the first time he looked around at his surroundings. Dirt and land as far as he could see.

_Thank goodness no one is around. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, or be freaking out._

Yet it looked oddly familiar. Familiar is good. He looked in the distance and could see possible signs of a city. Hope. A new energy sprang forth within him. Hope. Getting up he peered again at the city making sure that it was not a mirage. He looked back at the machine to see if there was anything worth saving. Kicking at the dust that was left, he hung his head. "It's gone. I can't believe it's gone." He turned toward the city, clenched his fists, and took off flying in that direction.

As he neared the buildings, he recognized it. West City! It was the same, undestroyed West City of his past. But there were also differences he couldn't quite place.

But what did it matter? It was a city he recognized, and it wasn't obliterated.

When he arrived, he landed where no one would see him and ventured out onto the sidewalks. He watched the people bustling to and fro, living out normal human lives. His heart was relieved to know that there were no threats and that the people were at peace and naïve as always. Near him, he witnessed a woman standing in front of a shoe store and staring into the glass, eyeing every possible option.

He approached her, "Excuse me, but may I ask you a question?"

The woman turned to look at him. Her face immediately fell. He continued, "Could you tell me the date?" He tried to sound natural with his tone, but his eagerness and nerves were hard to suppress.

She shakily grabbed her newspaper from her bag and handed it to him, them immediately skidded away and disappeared into the shop.

What a strange reaction for her to have. She had looked at him like he was some alien. Well, he kind of was. Maybe it was all the sweat and blood that now emanated from him like a plague. He briefly sniffed his armpit. _Man I need a shower._

He snapped out the newspaper, and unfolded it hastily to find the date at the top: Age 792. As he read it, his fingers gripped the paper tighter, causing it to crumple, and his heart pounded. This couldn't be the date! The date had to be wrong. It was the very same day he had just left. He wasn't in the past. It was his present. It was the same day! 3 years after his mother's death! Did he even leave? But this wasn't the same city that was still struggling to rebuild itself. What was going on?

His feet felt anchored in that spot as his mind began reeling from possible scenarios. _This can't be good._ He decided to walk down the street hoping to find answers.

In the distance he viewed a building towering above the others. On the top of the building he saw the familiar symbol of Capsule Corporation, the very same symbol embroidered on his now torn and very dirty jacket sleeve.

CAPSULE CROP!

There he would find some sort of answer. He walked quickly to the entrance of the building, eager to find out more. How he wished he could just soar over all this traffic and mess of people to get there, but didn't want to draw attention to himself. He was already getting some odd glances his way once in awhile.

His heart beat wildly in his chest, and for the first time in a long time, he felt excitement. Excitement at the possibility of seeing people he knew and loved, alive and well. To see… his mother.

A knot contorted in his throat as he felt the sting of oncoming tears and guilt.

Standing next to the skyscraper, it seemed much more daunting. He stood outside, slightly nervous at what he might find. Pushing the glass revolving doors, he stepped inside to a very large lobby with dozens of people moving quickly from here and there across the glistening marble floors. They were all dressed in business attire and chatting away on their phones. Upon the ground etched a large image of the CC logo of Capsule Corp. All the people were so preoccupied with their business that no one seemed to notice his presence.

One man bumped into him on accident.

He nervously bowed, and when he looked at Trunks' face he immediately began to shake, "My sincerest apologies Mr. Briefs!" and rushed off frightened. Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Odd. How does he know who I am?" Trunks felt it strange to have that reaction happen twice to him in one day, but shrugged it off.

He continued to walk toward the front desk, and stopped in front of a receptionist. She was a young lady, tall and slender. Her 'business attire' seemed to be a bit too small in areas and served to accentuate certain 'parts'. Her long nails clicked furiously on the keyboard as she typed, her face glued to the gave a polite cough in hopes of getting her attention, but she didn't listen.

He decided to speak up, "Ahem, excuse me, but could you help me?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

She didn't look up, but said in a rather annoyed tone, "Do you have an appointment? I can't help if you don't have an appointment. Who are you here to see and state your busine—" Finally, she looked up to see his face.

Seeing him, she sat up straight and seemed to be extremely shocked. Tints of red were illuminating her cheeks. "President Briefs! My apologies." She fixed her hair, and pressed her shirt, making sure nothing was out of place. She eyed him up and down in a way that made him uncomfortable.

She muttered, "I wasn't expecting to see you until later this evening. You told me you would be in a meeting until then, and to NOT let any visitors see you under any circumstances. Has your meeting changed?"

Ok, now things were officially becoming strange. When she didn't hear a response from him, she desperately tried to continue conversation.

"I-I-I like what you did with your hair. I see you let it grow out. Are…Are those new clothes?"

He was still hung up on the fact that she addressed him as President Briefs.

He inquired, "I'm sorry, but why did you call me President Briefs?"

"It is the title of your position sir, here at Capsule Corp. Why? Is there another title you wish us to call you sir?"

He shook his head and tried to answer a different question, "You said I was supposed to be in a meeting right now, where … was this meeting supposed to take place?"

She looked at him with a puzzled look and said, "You're office. On the top floor sir. That's where you usually have this meeting, but I do have to say that you have been meeting quite often with-"

"Thank you miss. You have been helpful."

Trunks needed to get out of there and figure out more to this continued mystery, and did not want to get stuck in a conversation with that woman.

"My office? President?" He shook his brain with confusion. He started to walk toward the elevators.

_Hmm…I guess the only thing to do then is to go up there to get more answers. Or will it just lead me to more questions?_

Trunks waited for the elevator and when the next one opened he walked in. He stood and looked at the numbers on the side. The top floor was restricted access only. Next to the button was a fingerprint encoding device. He placed his index finger on the pad and it responded in a pleasant female voice, "Welcome Mr. Briefs. Proceeding to the Penthouse office."

"Humph, would you look at that." He was more and more amazed by the turn of events. "Something must have happened when the time machine crashed...but what?"

His mind tried to piece together the possible reasons why the machine stopped in mid journey and ended up exploding. Finally he reached the top floor and the doors glided open. Lying before him was a large luxurious room with more than simple office necessities. Opposite him was a window that extended the entire width of the room.

He walked over to the window and looked down. He was amazed by the beautiful view of the city.

Peering through the glass, he silently observed people and buildings. He envied the people below. Never knowing the sorrow of seeing your city and home destroyed before you. His body shuddered at the haunting memories.

Distracted by the view, he failed to notice a soft strange sound. It was coming from another room in this already large space. He turned around and saw an adjoining room in the corner that he hadn't noticed before. The door was slightly ajar but he couldn't see inside. He inched slowly toward the door, and realized that the sound was actually muffled voices.

As he neared the room, the voices grew louder. It seemed to be….moaning and giggling. One was definitely distinguishable as a young woman's voice.

When he was almost to the room, he heard the girl's voice call out, "Oo…Trunks! That tickles."

_Trunks?_

His curiosity got the best of him and before he knew it, he was at the threshold of the room. He stood frozen in shock at the scene before him, and his felt blood rush to his cheeks. This very large office space looked like it was supposed to be used for paperwork and signing documents, but rather it was being used as something different.

There, on the desk was a man and a woman in a loving embrace with the woman's shirt top curiously askew.

He knew he needed to exit right away for causing an embarrassing invasion of privacy and made the effort to leave when he caught sight of something extremely strange in the man's face.

Before he could linger on the thought, the couple immediately sensed his presence and forcefully jumped from one another.

Both the man and the woman were panting heavily. The woman who was now facing him, stood in shock, the color drained from her face. She didn't look embarrassed like she would be expected, but rather confused and scared. She clutched at her chest, her breath and heart racing a mile a minute. Her sleek black hair went to her shoulders, and he could tell by the muscles on her body that she was quite a fighter.

There was something about her deep eyes that caught Trunks off guard. They looked oddly...familiar.

The man next to her spun on his heels of face the intruder, his aura whipping with anger and strength. An aura of a skilled fighter. Too skilled.

As he spun he yelled, "What in the hell do you think you're d-"

Trunks knew why the man ceased his yelling, because for the first time he could see this man's face clearly. And what he saw was his own face staring back at him.

END Ch.1


	2. Ch2: You and I Collide

**Author's Note:**

To avoid confusion,

GT Trunks will now be referred to as Trunks

Mirai Trunks will be referred to as Mirai

**Chapter 2: You and I Collide**

Mirai sat on the edge of a small cliff in the wilderness, far away from the commotion he was plunged into. The past 48 hours had been an extreme information overload.

He was in current time, but in a different dimension, in a world where the Androids were defeated before they destroyed anything. Trying to wrap his mind around it was too difficult, and his headache grew worse.

Looking toward the sun, he sat in quiet contemplation, resting his arm on his bent knee.

So, his other self, Trunks, became the President of Capsule Corp. and the girl he was with, Pan, was the daughter of Gohan and Videl.

_No wonder I recognized her eyes, the eyes of my mentor, Gohan._ _So much is different in this world. My father is still alive, Goku had another son close to my age, and…I have a little sister? _

He closed his eyes in confusion. This is not the world he wanted to return to. It was too complicated. He didn't feel the happiness he was hoping for. His mind began to recall the events of the last two days:

* * *

Trunks and Pan decided to take Mirai to see Bulma, hoping that she would be able to figure out what to do with the situation. They also realized that he probably wanted to see everyone, so on their way to the house, they gave him a brief overview on their lives.

Pan never stopped looking at Mirai in absolute amazement. He _looked_ exactly like Trunks, but his mannerisms and attitude were much different. His eyes held much more sadness, which made their color a deeper blue, and he was very quiet and chivalrous. She couldn't help but be attracted to him.

Trunks felt a bit jealous of his 'future' self. The feeling was mutual.

Trunks walked into the door of the house, and called out, "I'm home! Pan's here too, along with…a _guest_." He eyed Mirai in an annoyed fashion, as if he was an unwanted intruder in _his_ home.

Mirai waited patiently, his stomach in complete knots. Why was he so nervous? Even if this was his own home, he felt…out of place.

His ears perked up when he heard a familiar voice calling from upstairs, and his heart almost jumped out of his throat.

"Trunks? Why are here so early? I thought you had to work late. Dinner won't be ready till later. Who's your guest? Wait nevermind, I will be down in a minute."

Mirai felt his nose beginning to burn from the feeling of oncoming tears. He hadn't heard that voice in…

Footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs, and his heart thumped in his chest, he was sure that it was audible to the people standing next to him. The figure emerged slowly. It was her…even if she did look different than he remembered…it was her.

He whispered to himself, "M...mother…"

Her hair was shorter, her outfit was more…motherly, but her eyes were the same energetic eyes. She spoke, "Who's here Trunks? You haven't brought a guest in here since—"

She froze in her steps as her eyes locked with her future timeline son. She brought her hand to her chest, clenched the fabric of her blouse, and whispered, "Mirai Trunks? Wha-why?"

Her eyes glazed over from tears, and color appeared in her cheeks. Her red lips began to tremble and pucker up in a pout. Then in a sudden shriek she said, "My baby!" and ran in his arms, and cried in his chest. Mirai was surprised at her sudden outburst, and placed his arms around her gently.

"Hello mother. I came to visit. I hope that is alright."

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, wailing overdramatically, "Of course it is okay! You are always welcome into your own home!"

She stepped back and looked at him up and down, "_My_ have you grown up! Such a man now! I am so proud." And she began to cry loudly once more.

Bulma wiped her eyes with her arm and said, "Oh I have so much to do, I need to set up your bed, and get you some food. How are you? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Did anything happen? Oh! I need to go prepare."

She then trotted off, still mumbling to herself about preparations. Another voice was heard from down a hallway, "Mom? What's going on out here? Who's here?" A female figure stepped out from the hallway and paused.

One hand was placed firmly on her hip and the other was wiping a strand of her blue hair from her shoulder.

Mirai stood in shock at the girl before him. She looked just like his mother, but younger! Her eyes were a bit different, possibly a hint of…it couldn't be! Was it Vegeta in her features?

When she looked at him, she was just as shocked as he was. "Wha...who...WHAT?! "

She pointed at him and her hand began to tremble. She looked back and forth from Trunks to Mirai in utter confusion.

"I-I have a-_another_ brother!?" With that her eyes rolled back into her skull and she collapsed on the floor.

Pan rushed to her side and held Bra's head in her hands as she fanned her face. "Bra? Bra? Are you okay?"

"The girl's alright! Leave her alone!" a loud voice boomed from their left. "It was a mere faint. She's survived worse."

The looming figure that stood in their midst was none other than his father, Vegeta.

Mirai and Trunks said in unison, "Father!"

Mirai stood aghast, not knowing what to say. Things were always uncomfortable around him. Vegeta stayed silent and walked toward him with his hands in his pockets. He wore remarkably well-ironed khaki pants, with a tight black tank top, and gloves around his hands. His scowl never changed as he slowly moved closer to his sons.

Trunks seemed just as apprehensive about Vegeta as Mirai. Vegeta turned to Mirai, "I felt your ki when you arrived. Have you been behind on training? We will spar later to see how strong you _really_ are. And you," he looked at Trunks, "I _**know**_ you've been lacking training, and you reek of ...that Kakarat spawn," eyeing Pan warily, "Take a shower."

With that he sauntered off, with Trunks grinding his teeth at his father's statement.

Mirai thought to himself, _I guess that was his way of saying hello._

After that encounter, everything was explained to Mirai by Bulma. The others barely said anything to him, but stared in either confusion, jealousy, or disgust, none of which helped his situation. He tried to explain why he was there, but it still didn't make any sense to them, except possibly for Bulma.

* * *

Mirai shook the memories from his head as his mind came back to the present. There he sat, on the edge of a cliff, looking at the now setting sun.

_Why do I feel lonelier than before? _

It was great seeing his mother, but…no one really gave him the warm welcome that he was hoping for. Was that really the reason why he came? He didn't even know anymore. All he knew was that he was still alone, and there was no way to return to his own time. It would take months to rebuild another machine, and he wasn't sure that it was a good idea anymore. That thing breeds trouble.

Sighing, he sat up, brushed the dirt from his pants and turned toward the buildings in the distance.

"Well, I guess I will just have to make the best of it because I'm pretty much stuck here for some time."

He was just about ready to fly off toward his new "home" when he felt something strange above him.

Pressure began to increase around him. His knees shook from the intensity of it.

The atmosphere above him swirled, the waves palpable. He stared at this mirage-like force as it began to materialize. The pressure pushed him down to his knees. He was motionless staring up at this spectacle.

The crackle of lightning and the booming force of thunder shook from the source of the swirl. Wind whipped around him as the center of the swirl began to open into a dark void. He body was tethered to ground and he was barely able to keep himself upright. His vision was blurred by the wind, light, and force. He heard a distant sound, not piercing, but present. A soft scream.

Then with the sudden fierceness of a cannon shot, something slammed into his chest, and he felt his head smack against the ground. The blackness enveloped him.

….

….

His eyes fluttered open, but he no longer saw a sunlit sky. Instead he saw darkness like a shadow of death, a darkness that brought back memories of the androids. He shot up and frantically looked about, "W-where…?"

The air was stale and thick, and reeked of blood and war. On the ground around him were piles upon piles of rubble and soot. He trembled, "It can't be….it can't be…" The sight looked similar to the destruction of the city when the androids came, but deep down he knew that this was a different place. This was not one of his memories. It was not even the same planet, for there were two red moons illuminating the sky. He got up and began to walk around, but it was eerily silent. Nothing moved; there was no life.

_This must be a nightmare._

But the atmosphere felt too consuming to be fabricated. He could feel the sting of pain in his head and back. No, this had to be real.

Then he heard a soft crying sound. He called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?" No response. The crying continued, and he moved closer to the sound, and continued to call out, "Hello?"

A short distance away he saw among the rubble of destruction, two figures. One figure was an elderly man who was lying in the arms of a young woman, his body limp. She was looking down at his face, weeping.

Mirai rushed over to them and said, "What happened, do you need any help?" But there was no response. He placed his hand on her shoulder, but his hand passed right through her as if he was a ghost.

He looked at his hand in surprise, "Huh? What's going on?" He tried speaking to them again, but they acted as if nothing was there. He could not be seen, heard, or touched. All he could do was watch.

_That's strange. Yes, this must be a dream…but why does it feel so real? How __do I get out?_

But his mind reeled him back to the crying woman. He was drawn to the scene. He continued to watch the two people before him. They were not human even though they looked similar to humans. Their ears went to a point, their skin was tan and bore elaborate white tattoos, and they had a tail the same color as their hair. The young woman had very long dark sapphire hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Her clothes looked like clothes they had once been elegantly beautiful, but now were torn with caked-on dirt and sweat. He could see gashes along her skin, and smelt the scent of blood on her clothes. He felt the urge to rush to her and take her in his arms. He felt a desire to protect this woman from whatever caused this destruction around her. But he was helpless.

His heart wrenched from his lack of usefulness. _What can I do?_

The woman began to tremble and spoke in desperate whispers to the man in her arms, "Amyntas, please, Amyntas."

Mirai clenched his fists. Her beautiful, lyrical voice cut him to the core, and he wished to erase the sorrow that distorted it.

The old man's body started to move, but only slightly, and his eyes opened a little. He spoke to her in a raspy voice, "Please Princess…don't cry. Remember what I used to tell you when you cried as a little girl? Tears do not make a strong leader." He coughed and forced a smile, but it was obvious that he was in extreme pain.

She spoke again, her voice a little stronger, "Amyntas, you're going to live, just give me some time and I will find someone who can help."

He pulled at her arm, "Don't Princess. You and I both know that there is no one left. Chalastis has destroyed everything of our planet, except the most important thing…you. We thought we could hold him off, but his army was too strong. Our only hope is to get you away from here. _You_ are the one he is after."

Mirai could feel his Saiyan blood begin to boil at the thought of any being wishing to harm her.

Her tears never ceased, but she grew angrier, "Why? Why am I so important? Why is it that _I'm_ the only one with this power? I don't even know how to use it. Why am I so useless? I wish I was never born with this."

Mirai did not know how much more he could take of this vision. He saw himself in her eyes, in her tears. He had once been where she stood…feeling hopeless as all that you know came crumbling down around you. Feeling the guilt, the anger.

From the horizon, they heard the sound of large 'booms' and light began to flicker in the distance.

The old man said, "Hurry Princess, you must leave here, for he draws near. I will send you to a place far from his reach. There you will be safe, and you can learn how to use your power. Use it for good."

She trembled in anger, "If I learn to use my powers, it will be to destroy him."

The man's breathing became hoarse, "No my Princess. Do not be consumed with anger or revenge. It only brings sadness and emptiness."

She looked at the dying man's face, "But what about you? What about our planet?"

The old man smiled, "It's too late for me now, and even if he finds you, he will not be content until everything is destroyed. The last hope of our race lies in you. I've watched you grow and guarded you with my whole being. It is only fitting for me to give my life for you now." He shakily lifted up his finger to point at her forehead and began to chant. His chanting revealed a bright glowing red symbol, and Mirai shielded his eyes from the brightness.

She tried to move, but was frozen in his chant, all she could do was yell, "No! You can't do this. It's forbidden! It goes against our laws, our code! No one has ever been allowed to learn this. You can't use this! It will kill you! You can't! You're all I have left! I….I forbid you to do it!"

The old man continued to chant, and all of a sudden a large portal appeared behind them. Her tears began to fall and she tried to yell over the loudness of the black hole behind her, pulling her in against her will, "Amyntas! Don't leave me!"

Mirai could feel the loneliness he had kept hidden within himself resurface tenfold as his mind yelled with her.

_Don't leave me…Gohan…__Father__…__Mother__…Don't leave me alone….no…no…NO!_

Her fingers gripped helplessly to his hand as the rest of her body was thrust into the void. She desperately called out, "Stop I tell you! Don't leave me alone! Amyntas! AmyntaaaaaAAS!"

_Don't leave me alone! Gohan! GohaaaaaaAAAAAAAN!_

…

…

Mirai's vision faded and he jolted back to the present. He looked around him and found he was back on the cliff where he first started, back on Earth. There was no portal any longer, and the atmosphere was as still as the breeze.

_What did I just see? Was it all just a dream? Where did she go? The Princess? What happened?_

He suddenly realized that something heavy lay on top of him. It was something soft, and warm. He looked down and saw a woman lying unconscious. He sat up and lifted her in his arms. When he looked at her face, he realized that it was the same woman from his vision, here in the flesh.

_How…?_

He shook her to get her to wake up.

She grimaced and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around, a bit dazed and confused.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at his face, and his heart almost stopped where he stood. He never saw such beautiful eyes. Her eyes were as deep a blue as the mysterious sea. A mystery he wished to know. He shuddered at the power behind her gaze as if she reached into the depths of his soul, and knew him. Knew his life, knew his pain. She remained still and a tear fell down her already tear-soaked cheek. He felt the strong urge to caress her cheek and wipe the tear. Damn the being to ever hurt her!

If his vision was true…then she…was…just like him….

In his vision, Mirai had wanted so desperately to hold her, and now she was here in his arms. He broke his hold on her and placed her down on the floor. He noticed that she was bleeding in many places and her body was weak and bruised. He ripped at pieces of his clothes to bind up her wounds. As he was mending her, she placed her hand on the side of his face. His body tensed at the feel of her soft skin against his. The warmth from the touch frightened him, but he couldn't get enough. He turned from her, releasing her hold on him. His mind concentrating again on her wounds. Her arm then hung limply at her side, and her eyes closed. His heart dropped to his stomach. He felt her wrist for a pulse, it was weak, but there.

_She must have fainted. I need to get her home for some treatment. _

Mirai picked her up in his arms, her body falling limp against his chest.

He decided to take her to Bulma where she would get the attention she needed. He noticed that her ki was diminishing fast and he needed to act quickly in order to save her. With that, he flew off toward the house looking down at the woman who crashed into his life.

He felt a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time.

He felt needed.

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

Amyntas = meaning protector

Chalastis = literally - Destroyer


	3. Ch3: You're barely waking

**Chapter 3: ****You're Barely Waking**

Bulma's fingers clicked furiously against the computer keyboard in her lab. Her face was illuminated by the blue and green hues of her giant screen, which was the only light in the room. The woman Mirai brought in was lying next to her in a hospital bed attached to wires and monitors recording her biological signals. The only sounds to be heard were the heartbeat monitor beeping steadily and Bulma's fingers against the keys.

Since Bra's birth, Bulma had never liked to stay up in the middle of the night working, but since this new girl had arrived a few days ago, she began to discover strange things about her. So she remained in the lab doing research hours on end. She began to compare her data and was hoping to find out more.

Bulma heard a gentle knock at her door. Someone walked in, opening the door gently. Bulma turned around, "Oh, Trunks. What are you doing up this late?"

He walked over to her and looked at the computer screen, "I couldn't sleep. By the way, you can call me Mirai. I will leave the name 'Trunks' for your _real_ son."

Bulma ignored that last comment even though it brought pain to her heart, and said to him, "Well, even though it's late, I'm glad that you're here." She was hoping her comment went through to him on a deeper level than just being 'here' in the lab.

He waved his hand slightly in the direction of the screen, "What is all this?"

She whirled her chair around clicking the keys. They lit up at her touch, and many windows popped up around her. "Well, ever since you told me the story of what happened when you met her, I wanted to do some investigation on her since she's been recovering."

A graph appeared on the front screen, "This graph shows information using data received from both a human and a Saiyajin; do not ask me how I got this. It shows the different levels for each; mental ability, physical ability, overall health, brain activity, power/ki levels, etc. The data received from the human and Sayain are all consistent; the Saiyajin usually excels at most things, like physical ability, over a human, and a human's brain activity is either the same or even higher than that of a Sayian, as seen on the graphs here. I guess that's not surprising since _I_ happen to be smarter than some Saiyajins I know" She chuckled at this remark, "But everytime I try to record the data for _her_, it does this:" She showed a new screen that was recording the data live, and unlike the other steady graphs, _this_ graph's measurements were fluctuating all over the grid.

She continued, "When I analyzed the blood samples for all three species, all blood samples have similar compositions, so why is that her data comes out so different? Also, there is something odd going on with her ki that I just can't figure out. But I think we might find out more when she wakes."

Mirai stared at the screen, not knowing what to think about all this. He spoke out loud to himself, "Who could she be? It looked like she arrived from another dimension, so how did she get _here_?"

Bulma turned to him with a slight smile, "Don't looked so surprised. You of all people should be used to this sort of thing. Heck, that's how _you_ got here."

She was right; he knew she was right. _I guess it's not as odd as I think._

Looking at the girl he asked, "How is she?"

Bulma looked over to him, "She's doing better. It was a good thing you brought her in when you did because she was fading pretty fast. The doctors say she should be waking up any day now."

Mirai went and sat on the chair next to the young woman's bed. He stared at her breathing form with questions and memories swirling in his mind.

_I want to know more about you._

He needed to know more. To know what was hunting her, how she got there, where she was from. But he also felt the urge to know what she liked to do, what kind of activities she'd enjoy, what food was her favorite …. what kind of guy she was into.

That last thought made him excited, but angry at the same time.

_What would she think of me? Does she have a man already?_

No. There couldn't be, there wouldn't be. She was too important to him right now. It would pain him if there was another she was attached to. Why did it bother him so much? He shouldn't be thinking these things. He shouldn't get involved. Everyone important to him was now gone. He wouldn't make the mistake again. He couldn't afford to get close to another anymore.

_She is just a guest here, and she will probably leave as soon as she's well._

He let out a sigh, and placed his head in his hands. He didn't realize how exhausted he was, and he wasn't sure if it was because of all the sparring with Vegeta, or something else pressing on his mind.

His behavior did not go unnoticed by Bulma. Afterall, he still was her son. Inwardly she smiled, seeing him soften a little in this girl's presence. She was glad to see that his mannerisms were less depressed than when he first arrived, and she knew it had something to do with this mystery girl.

Mirai headed toward the door to leave. "I'm tired now, I think I'm gonna head out and get some rest."

Bulma looked back at his silhouette standing in the doorway, "Yeah you look like you need it, given all the training with Vegeta. Kami knows that he can get a bit carried away sometimes."

He was about to leave when he heard her say, "Don't worry Trunks, she won't be in my lab much longer. By tomorrow afternoon, I will place her in a guest room. She will be taken care of."

She gave a soft motherly smile and turned back to her computer.

The light coming in from the open door went away as he walked off to his bed.

Bulma paused her typing to look at the girl beside her. "You're a curious one. But I have a feeling we will get to know more of you when you wake. As for my son, thank you for finding him."

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Ch4: You make a first impression

**Chapter 4: You make a first impression**

Bra walked mindlessly through the halls flipping through her magazine, only stopping at the pages with stylish clothes and dating advice. She was easily bored in the house and wanted to find some interesting gossip to fill her head. She also sought tips on how to get Goten to take her on a _**real**_ date. Up to this point, their relationship was kept on 'the down low' due to a particular parent's possible disapproval, but Bra was beginning to get impatient.

_Goten is just paranoid. I'm sure __Papa__ wouldn't care about me dating Goten. __Papa__ always lets me get what I want._

She let out a sigh, slumping her shoulders in defeat; she would worry about that later. Her mind shifted to the memories of recent events and the arrival of Future Trunks, or _Other_-Trunks she liked to call him.

_It's bad enough that I had ONE brother, now I have two! Plus Papa and Mama won't stop hovering over __Other-__Trunks. It makes me sick!_ _What do I hafta do to get some attention around here? There must be something for me to do._

She was so consumed with resentment over the drama in her head, and the drama in her magazine, that she forgot to look in front of her. She ran into a soft obstacle, causing the magazine to slip from her fingers. Assuming it was her annoying older brother she yelled, "Hey! Watch where you're going ya big-"

Looking up she saw a startled young woman standing there whom she never met before. The girl was a few inches taller than Bra, and she was clutching at her heart in surprise. Her long sapphire hair had a 'just got out of bed' look and covered her almost naked body.

Bra said to her, "Whoa, sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" Bra paused for a response, but only received silent confusion.

She continued, "Hey, I heard about you, you must be the new girl uh...other-Trunks brought home."

Bra looked over the bare body of the woman and felt just a minor twinge of jealousy at the unblemished tan skin, cool tattoo designs, and curvy figure. Bra reflexively grabbed at her chest and sighed in disappointment. _Mama and Papa__ would kill me if I got tattoos. _She shook off the self-pity and said to her new acquaintance, "I'm glad it was _me_ who found you here instead of one of the boys."

The startled stranger only stood there with simple eyes as if she needed guidance.

Bra felt sympathy for her, "You look lost. How about I get some clothes for you? I have _plenty_ of clothes to choose from in my room." Bra grabbed the girl by the wrist and did not wait for a response as she led her through the halls.

Bra was now excited to take on a new adventure to cure her boredom and to test out her fashion knowledge.

Scouring through her closet, Bra searched to find the best outfit that could fit her new friend, while also talking about the latest drama.

The girl remained quiet, politely listening, although never getting a chance to put in a word.

Pulling an outfit out, Bra saw that the woman was still shy and puzzled, so she told her, "I'm sorry if I'm confusing you. It can be a bit jarring waking up in an unfamiliar place. How about you go and take a bath, and then try on these clothes? You will feel a lot better." Bra walked her to the connecting bathroom, placing the clothes near the tub, "My name is Bra by the way. If you need anything just let me know."

Bra wasn't sure if the new girl could understand her or not, but that didn't stop Bra from sitting near the bathroom door to chatter away about gossip, boys, and the recent events in the house. Even though this new girl was a stranger, Bra felt comfortable around her. Plus she really needed to spew out all the thoughts that were on her mind to someone. Although Pan was one of her best friends, Pan was never one to like hearing about boys and fashion, while Bra never liked hearing Pan's stories of training and fighting techniques. It had only been a few moments since Bra met this mystery girl, but still Bra hoped that she could find the older sister she always wanted in this new friend.

* * *

Goten aimlessly eyed the pictures along the wall of the Brief's family room. He was waiting to see Bra or Trunks, not sure which he wanted to see more. He had come uninvited like many times in the past. He hadn't made his presence known and felt awkward lingering, but couldn't help but be drawn to the photos of his friends' childhood.

Then a noise from the kitchen startled him, and he spun around to find a familiar face grabbing a glass of water. Goten said in relief, "Oh it's you Trunks. You startled me for a moment. I was afraid you'd be Ve-nevermind. Wait...you're not Trunks. You're the other Trunks, I mean…_Future_ Trunks right? Even though technically you're not from the _future_ or something like that, right?" Mirai nodded, and proceeded to drink his glass.

Goten continued, "Wow, you two really _look_ the same. It's hard to tell the differences at first glance."

Mirai was annoyed from constant comparisons to the 'present' Trunks, and "Hn," was his only response.

…

…

…Awkward silence….

…

Mirai felt that he had been rude by not responding, so he attempted to make up for it by trying small talk, "So…uh…Goten right? Are you here to see someone?"

Goten was a bit surprised by the question, "Um…yeah kinda. I'm here to see…uh…Bra." Goten's face flushed.

Mirai remembered that Bra was the Bulma look-alike and supposedly his younger sister.

_Why is __Goten__ waiting for __**her**__? Are they good friends or something more… _

Mirai knew he shouldn't care about what Goten did, but partly from trying to be social and partly from a deep down instinct of brotherly duty to protect Bra, he asked Goten, "Are you two dating?"

Goten fidgeted from the question, and let out an uncomfortable chuckle, "Yes, and no. It's…c..complicated." Goten let out a sigh; his head hurting from recalling the reasons for those complications. Goten rolled his eyes, "Relationships. You understand right Trunks? You seem like you would be a girl magnet, especially if you're anything like _this_ timeline's Trunks. He used to be such a heartbreaker, until he started dating Pan."

Mirai looked down at his now empty glass and quietly admitted, "I've never been in a relationship before. My world was so consumed with the androids and destruction that romance was never really an option or an interest to me. So, I can't say I understand." There was no lingering sadness and regret in his voice, just emptiness.

Goten bit his lip. He felt sorry for bringing the topic up, and now felt even more awkward. He also thought how odd it was that the man before him looked just like the childhood friend that he had known all his life, when in reality he knew very little about _this_ version of Trunks. Goten's thoughts snapped back when in walked his childhood friend himself.

"Hey Goten! Nice to see you!" Trunks chimed, "You here to see my _sister_ again? What are you two going to do today, Mr. Romance?" he said with a wink. Goten only responded with a blush and frowned.

Laughing, Trunks wrapped his arm around Goten's neck, feeling amused that he had effectively embarrassed his long time comrade.

Goten teasingly retorted back, "So Trunks, where's your _Pan_? Don't you two have a _date _or something? Or did she leave you? Because I wouldn't blame her for leaving an annoying guy like you."

Trunks only chuckled and the two began to play-fight, jabbing teasing comments at one another.

"I'm _here_, _**uncle**_ Goten, so you can stop teasing my Trunks," mocked Pan. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and her usual 'here they go again' look on her face. She couldn't help but laugh at the carefree sight, and began to participate in the banter.

There in the shadows, the "forgotten Trunks" eyed the scene before him, and felt out of place among these happy friends. He decided to quietly make his exit down the hallway to continue training. As he left, he could hear their voices slowly fading, the muffled voices of the life he could have had.

Moments later, Bra triumphantly barged in, raised her arms and shouted, "Hi everyone! I'm here!" She walked into the family room in her usual devil-red outfit. Her friends stood silently staring, but not at Bra. They were staring at the new girl walking next to her.

Bra said sarcastically, "Don't everyone cheer at once."

Seeing the direction of their stares, Bra proudly smiled and pointed to the young woman next to her, "You all like it? I picked out her outfit myself. She just started living here not too long ago. Her name is…uh…you know, I never really got her name."

The girl shyly smiled and gave a slight bow in greeting. Her hair was slightly pulled back in a ribbon just past her shoulders. She wore a dainty soft yellow dress with the sleeves falling a few inches past her shoulder, and the skirt stopping mid thigh, accentuating her long tan legs and revealing the intricate designs of her white tattoos. The light fabric neckline rested neatly off the shoulders, showing her sleek neck and collarbone. On her feet were small matching slip-on shoes.

She was about to say something until she locked eyes with the shorter-haired, bright blue-eyed son of Vegeta, and her face lit up from recognizing him. Only…she recognized the wrong _him._ She bounced over to Trunks, stretching on her toes to look at him at eye level. She stared at him, studying his face as if he was a strange, but awe-inspiring specimen at the zoo. Trunks felt odd at the intense attention, and his cheeks blushed slightly, "Hi…uh…nice to…uh…meet you?" He looked around at his friends to see if they understood what was going on, but they all gave an unknowing shrug. Her soft musical voice spoke, "You...I…know….seen…" Her speech was broken as if not sure how to speak the language.

The woman's eyes clicked back and forth searching for a memory. Then, as if a light bulb flashed over her head, she jerked up in realization.

Trunks shakily said, "Wait…I—"

Suddenly, she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his strong neck in an embrace. He was so shocked by this sudden closeness that he reflexively stepped out in front of him, but tripped and fell forward onto the ground, with her pinned underneath him. He broke free from her arms and stood up on his elbows hovering above her for a moment. He looked down at her and was frozen, entranced by her innocent yet sad eyes. He could feel her warm breathing form against his chest. Despite Pan's rising ki levels, Trunks couldn't help but find her beautiful, and unconsciously grew closer to her lips.

In a flash, he was grabbed by the collar, pulled forcefully away from her, and then thrown at the wall, causing his stone-like body to break through the flimsy barricade and onto the front lawn. The throw wasn't enough to put a scratch on the warrior, but his anger grew as Trunks saw the culprit before him grabbing at his neck. It was as if he was staring at his own reflection.

They floated in the air as their ki began to rise, swirling around them like a dancing vortex.

The thrower growled, "What the _**hell**_ were you _**doing**_?"

Trunks smirked, "Well, well…if it isn't my _other_ self. That's an interesting question considering I could ask you the same thing."

Mirai reluctantly released his hold on Trunks realizing the foolishness of his own actions. The rest of the witnesses rushed outside to meet them.

Bra began to shout at Mirai, "What the hell _other_-Trunks?" Bra spat the 'other' word to emphasize her dislike of him, "Why did you throw my brother like that?" Pan bit her lip and tried to hold back her smile because she had felt the urge to throw Trunks through the wall as well. Yet both girls were upset by this growing aggression between the 'twins.' Goten was innocently excited by the possibility of a great fight unfolding.

The woman in the yellow dress walked over and stood between both of Trunks, placing her hands over her mouth in surprise. Both boys dissipated their ki levels. Even though signs of a fight were fading, they never released their glare at one another.

She looked back and forth at both of them a few times, confusion written on her face. Finally she stopped to stare at Mirai, and realization hit her. She walked over to him and looked up at his face, seeing the glint of sorrow and familiarity. His eyes were a deeper blue than the ones she had saw previously. She gave him a gentle smile, for she knew that it was _this_ one she recognized. She said softly to Mirai, "You…you h...help me. I thank you."

Mirai looked down at her, and was once again trapped by her gaze. What was it about her that drew him in? He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He said to her, "Yeah...that was me. I…uh…I guess I never properly introduced myself. My name is Trunks, and _his_ name is also Trunks and he looks just like me. It's…a long confusing story. But it is very nice to formally meet you."

She sweetly smiled and pointed to him saying, "Trunks."

Her voice was soft and gentle. Hearing his name on her lips made his heart ache, and his stomach flip. He had never felt this feeling before. He hated it and loved it at the same time. He didn't know why he felt this way, all he knew was that he wanted her to say his name again.

She then pointed to herself, "Asteri."

_Asteri._ A name as beautiful as the woman before him.

Everyone wanted to say more, but were all interrupted by a loud yell.

"WHAT THE HELL?.!" Screamed Bulma upon seeing the damage in her family room, "What _**happened**_ to my wall?" She came running outside to see the young crowd standing with guilty faces. She growled, "Who **did** this?"

Instinctively everybody pointed at both Trunkses, while the two Trunkses pointed at each other. They all shook in their boots having experienced Bulma's wrath before and knew it was never a pretty sight. Even some of the fiercest warriors in the universe tried not to invoke her wrath.

Seeing the culprits, her eyebrows furrowed giving the 'death glare' to her two sons, her body shaking with anger, "TRUNKS!"

Both boys stood at attention. Bulma stomped over to both of them, crossing her arms over her chest. The twin warriors cringed waiting for the punishment to ensue. Bulma spoke to them in a low tone through clenched teeth, restraining her fury, "You two need to _**stop**_ whatever problems you are having, and get _**over**_ it! In fact I want **ALL** of you to go out. TOGETHER. Do something…_**OUT**_ of the house, and try to get _**along**_. There are plenty of things to do around here, so go! Get out! So I can figure out what to do with this mess!"

No one dared to speak. If Bulma told you to do something, you should do it; and frankly, it wasn't a bad idea.

Bra enthusiastically clasped her hands, "Yay! We can all go out on a group date!"

Everyone reluctantly grumbled but knew they couldn't get away from both stubborn blue-haired beauties. The only one who seemed happy at the prospect of an outing was the naïve newcomer, Asteri.

**END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Ch5: Where I Follow, You'll Go

**Authors Note**: As of 8/26/13 I have once again updated Chapters 1 - 4, changing much of the descriptions, character interactions, and my OCs' names and features. It has been a while since I posted a chapter to this story, so it might not be bad to go back and read the chapters again if you want. OC character's new name = Asteri. Reminder: GT Trunks is called Trunks, and Future/Mirai Trunks is called Mirai. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 5: Where I Follow, You'll Go**

Mirai sat in the front passenger seat of the moving car, fuming. Why did he continue to hang out here? He didn't know. He could easily jump out and fly back home. Why did he stay? This was pointless. The back of his brain tugged at him, and he didn't want to admit or accept the reason he stayed. And the reason sat in the seat behind him. He couldn't see her, but just the fact that she was near him kept him in the passenger seat. He shook his head. No. He would not get involved in her life. It would be best for both of them if he did just fly away back home. But he still couldn't move. Trunks was driving and Pan sat in the middle between himself and his "other" self. In the back sat Goten, Bra, and Asteri.

_Asteri._

He thumped his head against the car window. _I need to get her out of my mind, and out of this car. _

Before he had the chance to move, the car pulled to a stop outside of a tall dark building. The ornate flashing sign above the doorway read, "The Falling Star."

As the valet drove the car away, Trunks exclaimed, "Bra, why the heck did you ask me to drive _here_? Mom asked for us to spend time to get along, how are we supposed to do that at The Falling Star? I've been here a couple of times, and this is hardly the place to - well, you can barely hear yourself think, let alone talk in there."

Pan eyed Trunks suspiciously, "You've been here a couple of times? I've never been. When did you come here?"

Bra interrupted and happily spun in a circle, "Anyone who's anybody hangs out at the hottest club in WestCity."

Pan groaned, "A Club? _Really_?"

Bra frowned, "And what were you thinking? To go to an all-you-can-eat buffet? Gross."

"I wouldn't mind that!" chimed Goten.

Mirai did not want to be a part of the discussion, so he kept quiet, and stood off to the side to avoid detection.

"What do you think Asteri?" Bra asked, "You're new to the area, where would you like to go?"

Mirai perked up at the mention of her name, and listened for a response.

Asteri looked at the bright sign and smiled, "I've...never been to a...uh...what was it? Club? What is club?"

Bra excitedly answered, "Well, firstly, there's lots of people. Plenty of opportunities to socialize."

"And food I hope. There better be food," Goten added.

"Yes, and food," Bra continued, "And there's music that pulses through your veins, and there's dancing. Have you ever been dancing before Asteri?"

"Dancing…" Asteri looked lost in thought, as if she was trying to figure out what the word dancing meant.

"You know, dancing." Bra swayed her hips and moved her feet to imitate dancing.

Asteri's eyes glimmered, "Ah yes! Dancing!" She then grabbed hold of Goten's hand, placing her other hand on his shoulder, and began to twirl him in circles as if she was in a grand ballroom. Her movements swift and graceful.

Bra purposely bumped into Goten, flinging him away from the twirling Asteri, and said in an exasperated sigh, "Yes, I suppose you could call that dancing. C'mon. Let's get inside before more people start staring."

As they walked in, Goten scratched the back of his head and muttered to himself, "Man, that girl is pretty strong. I thought I was gonna spin into a tornado, but boy it was fun."

Mirai clenched his jaw. For some reason he felt the urge to punch Goten in the face.

Arriving inside validated Trunks' earlier statement. You really couldn't hear yourself think. The music boomed so forcefully that you could literally see the sound waves.

Bra leaned in toward Asteri, "Isn't this great?" she said in a shout, her voice attempting to drown out the pounding bass.

Trunks grabbed Pan's wrist and yelled to the group, "Back here guys. Follow me, there's a V.I.P. booth this way."

The group began to weave their way through the dense crowd. Mirai noticed Asteri stopping periodically to admire the scenery and people, causing her to lag behind. He fought his way over to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. He leaned down to her ear to speak to her, and when he did, the scent of orchids and starlight filled his senses. He couldn't describe the beauty of it. He want to stay there and savor the feeling. He felt himself leaning in closer to her. He quickly shook his head to right himself and told her, "C'mon. Hold my hand, I'll lead you through this mess."

She gently took hold of his hand, and the warmth of her melted him. He didn't know how she affected him so.

He swiftly lead her behind the red velvet curtain Trunks had ducked behind earlier and found the V.I.P booth the others sat in.

When they slid in with the others, Goten was already ordering enough food to feed 20 people, Trunks was staring at the drink menu, while Pan and Bra whispered to each other. The music was much quieter in here, and a lot less people.

Mirai sighed in relief, his stomach roaring in protest. He forgot how hungry he was. Goten, hearing the stomach growl, told the wide-eyed waitress, "Make that triple."

The moment the food arrived all three boys went to town like wild pigs. Pan had to restrain herself from acting the same, but still devoured her share of the food. Bra sighed, "This is boring. Let's go Asteri. I want to go dance." Before the girl could respond, she was whipped from the booth and back onto the booming dance floor.

* * *

They twirled/dragged their way into the middle of the floor, feeling the heat of the crowd. Bra was so caught up in her dancing that she didn't see the crowd shift their way in between her and Asteri. Now Asteri was alone in the middle of a dancing, sweating crowd of people she had never seen before. She spun her head around to see if she could catch Bra, but couldn't find the cerulean locks. She then weaved her way through the crowd and sat down at the nearby bar.

Asteria looked out at the dancing crowd, scanning the floor for her lively friend. _This wasn't dancing_ she thought to herself. At least not the kind of dancing she used to do … or at least she thought she did. Truth was she didn't remember specifically dancing in her life, only flashes of distant memories. In fact she couldn't remember anything of her past. But the harder she tried to think about her past, the more the memories drifted away from her. When she had woken up earlier that day, the only thing she remembered was her name. All she knew was that where-ever she was now, it was not her home, and she also remembered … him. His piercing blue eyes, his strong arms, and soft violet hair. She remembered him bandaging her wounds, and tenderly caring for her bruises. _Trunks._

But how did she receive those wounds? Where was she from? How did she get here? _Why_ was she here?

"Hey there," said a booming voice next to her, distracting her thoughts, "can I get you a drink?"

She blinked her eyes at the person addressing her. He was tall, with short dark hair, rugged build, and stubble caressed his jaw. He was attractive enough, but reeked of spirits and smoke. Asteria crinkled her nose at the stench. How she longed for the scent of mountain and sweet spices of Trunks, the man who helped her. _Trunks. _

The man next to her asked again, "What kind of drink would you like?"

She _**was**_ kind of thirsty, "Um, I don't know what drinks are offered here. I suppose any would be fine. Thank you."

_This man must be similar to the lady Goten shouted his food order to. 'Waitress' I think he called her._

"Alright," he continued, "I like a girl who allows the man to please." He winked at her. She felt herself shudder. _What was that supposed to mean?_

"Bartender!" he shouted, "Long-Island iced tea for the lady here, and ah...a just a beer for me. Thanks."

He turned again to Asteri, "So what's your name?" He handed her the drink and scooted his chair closer.

She picked up the amber liquid, and drank the entire glass in one go. The drink surprisingly burned down her throat, but was refreshingly cool at the same time.

He motioned to the bartender for another, and continued the conversation, "You have a healthy appetite. Let's say you and I go out on that dance floor?"

She immediately responded, "Ack no! That is not dancing. I do not know what that is."

"Alright, alright," he continued, "I get it."

Asteri grabbed the next glass and downed it as fast as the first. Wow, she was thirsty.

He leaned in close to her face, "Hey, you wanna get out of here?" The smell of him was making her feel nauseous. Yeah she wanted to get out of there. He smelt bad, and her head was now starting to spin. She nodded to him, got up from the table, and proceeded to the back exit sign, not realizing that the man had followed her outside.

She spun on him, "Hey, why did you follow me?" Her head was now swimming, and she tried to maintain balance. _What did I drink?_

"What do you mean?" he pleaded, "You said you wanted to get out of here. So we are." He stalked closer to her, and she began to back away from him, but was stopped by a wall.

"Hey you stop right there. Don't come closer." She knew she'd be really sick if she had to smell him again.

He just smiled, and inched closer, "Aw, c'mon baby. Don't be like that. I promise you'll like it."

_Like what? What is he talking about?_

His hand glided down her shoulder, and his nose was inches from hers. She cringed at his touch.

_This man is seriously creeping me out._

She punched her fist against his chest to get him away, but her strength was waning from effects of her drink. "Don't touch me you brute!" She felt faint from the noise of the club still pounding in her ears, the smell of stink permeating from this man, and the contents of the drink swirling noxiously in her stomach.

He grabbed at her wrists, "I like em feisty." His knee edged along her thigh, and she felt herself slowly blacking out.

_Trunks!_ Her mind screamed. _Trunks!_

* * *

_Where did she go?_

Mirai had been searching for Asteri among the bouncing crowd for a while now, and he was getting anxious. He shouldn't have let her go with Bra. The girl he claimed as 'sister' was flighty and selfish. He thought that if Asteri left him there at the booth, he could get over her, and detach himself from caring for her. Getting close to someone only leads to heartache, and he had enough of that for a lifetime. No. He was determined to let her go. But she didn't leave his mind. Her absence only intensified his need to protect her. Asteri didn't know this area, this planet. Now she had disappeared before him, and he felt the familiar sting of guilt.

Then he saw a flash of dark blue in the corner of the club exiting the building.

_There she is, but where is she going?_

Then he saw a large man chase out after her, a man with a smile on his face and desire in his eyes.

Mirai's Saiyan rage almost whipped him to super, but he needed to restrain himself. There were too many people here. His chest puffed up and down from the heat of his anger, while his fluctuating ki billowed around him like a cloak. People around him naturally began to move away from him.

He couldn't walk fast enough, he needed to get to her. He couldn't live with himself if that man… no. _I won't let him touch her._

Then he heard it. As clear as day in his mind. She had called for him. He heard her call his name. He rushed forward in urgency.

_She's in trouble!_

When he reached the door he saw a strange blue glow radiating from underneath, coming from the outside.

_What the…?_

Mirai pushed the door open and stepped outside. He peered to his left, then to his right, and he saw her.

Not a damsel in distress like he expected, but rather … an intense bright jewel, like a glowing goddess of the stars. He froze at the strength and beauty of her.

The tattoos along her body illuminated a shimmering white glow and her eyes mirrored that light, no longer the dark blue depths. Strength and power flowed around her, visible, palpable. Her hair whipped around like blue flames, her face and body stoic, rigid, and fierce. What happened to the sweet, naive girl from earlier?

Her powerful gaze was locked onto the man that had followed her out of the building, his feet inches above the ground. He was three times her size, but now hovered above her, desperately clutching at his neck, trying to remove whatever invisible force that was choking him, killing him. Fear etched in his face.

Mirai realized that it was Asteri causing this man's pain. As much as he hated this man for even thinking about touching her, he couldn't bear watching this frail innocent woman kill another.

He yelled to her, "Asteri! Stop! You're killing him!"

She was unmoved, possessed by the force inside of her.

"Asteri! It's me, Trunks! Please listen to me!"

She couldn't hear him, couldn't see him.

He started toward her, but her energy pushed him back. The strength of it surpassing his own. He raised his ki levels, higher and higher, but still he couldn't get near her. He felt his body pulse to Super Saiyan, his hair gleaming gold, and his eyes bursting blue.

He fought his way closer to her, desperately trying to reach her, to touch her. Inch by painstaking inch, he struggled to reach her. His hand stretched out toward her, fighting the strength of her ki. His fingers grazed her arm and he clutched harder for her. Finally grabbing hold her shoulder, he yanked her body toward him, and embraced her. Immediately the strength left her, the glowing stopped, and she slumped weightlessly against him. The man that hovered dropped to the floor in a heap.

Mirai released his ki, and held her in his arms, panting from the exertion of strength. The man on the floor groaned, but stilled again. _At least he's still alive._

The woman in his arms began to stir, and Mirai looked down at the weakened Asteri. Her eyes fluttered open at him, and were once more the deep blue depths of beauty and sorrow. She softly spoke, "Wha...what happened?" Her gaze darted around her, memories taking hold. Her eyes began to glimmer with tears, her body trembled, and her voice was broken and shaky, "I...I…"

He clutched her tighter, "Shh...it's ok. It's me. I'm here."

The door to the club burst open, and out jumped Pan, Goten, and Trunks.

Seeing Mirai, Pan called out in a rushed tone, "What the hell was that? I felt an extreme ki surge, and ran towards it. It came from out here. Something I never felt before." All three were panting, trembling with adrenaline, and ready to fight whatever source gave that energy.

Goten looked down at the unconscious man on the floor, and furrowed his brow, "What happened? Are you two alright?"

Mirai replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Take this man inside and get him some help. He's uh...had a bit too much to drink. Asteri is … not feeling well. I'm going to take her back home. I'll meet you guys there later."

They nodded, carried the man inside, and disappeared.

Mirai kicked off the floor and flew away from the club towards the house, rising higher and higher in the sky. He peered down at the now sleeping Asteri.

_Who is this beautiful, powerful, complex woman in my arms, and why does she have such a hold on me? _

_I need to let her go. Every person I care about dies, I can't risk her too. I need to get out, and I need to do it soon. Before it's too late._

**END CHAPTER 5**


	6. Ch6: I'm scared to know

Author's note: Antagonist name change → Chalastis. Also, when in Asteri's mind/POV MiraiTrunks will always just be Trunks… for now ;)

* * *

**Chapter 6: I'm Scared to Know I'm Always On Your Mind**

Chalastis' blood boiled in his veins, and he felt the urge to snap someone's neck - rage pulsing within him.

_Failures, all of them!_

His men had lost her location. _That fucking princess! Where did she go? _

He was so close to reaching her, so close to finally harnessing his desire.

"AARRRGgh!" his fist punched through the metal of the wall nearest him, ignoring the pain. Marching through the corridors of his vessel he screamed, "Piretis! Come here!"

The small rat of a man came scurrying by his side, "Y-yes sire?"

"Please tell me you have found her" his voice dripping with malice, "because if you haven't … I will rip out every man's heart I see until she is found! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Piretis shrunk back in fear, "Yes sire! We are scanning various galaxies as we speak. It will not be long until we find something."

"That better be the case Piretis, because it will be _your_ head this time!"

Chalastis was running out of time. His life's work had been spent looking for the one thing that would bring him ultimate power - the Star of Exousia. An ancient legend he began to research since his youth - a force so great, that if harnessed, would bring infinite strength, power, control, and immortality. This search for the Star became his obsession...his purpose. Many thought him to be a raving lunatic believing in hoaxes and fables, and they persecuted him relentlessly for it. But he knew better, and he had taken revenge against every last one of them. He _would_ have the Star, even if it meant destroying every person or planet that stood in his way. But the Star's power could only be found once in a thousand millennia, and that time was drawing to a close. Only the princess of Eirini held the key to its location. And when he had her in his grasp, she slipped away … simply vanishing.

"Damn that woman! When I get my hands on her -"

"Sir!" one of his generals rushed towards him, "Sir, we have discovered a rare and strange power surge on the edge a nearby galaxy."

"And…"

"The only other time we saw a power like this was on the Planet Eirini, Sir!"

_At last!_ "Show me."

Chalastis followed the general to the scanners, and saw the blinking white light on the screen.

"There, Sir," the general pointed at the map.

_Such as small planet. _"Tell me of the risks the creatures there place."

The general replied, "None Sir. It seems they are helpless and ill-advanced."

"Good. Thank you general."

_Well, well princess. You thought you could hide from me? I am going to find you, and you will be mine. I'm coming for you, Princess. I'm coming for you, my beautiful Asteri._

"Piretis," he called out, "set a course for Earth."

* * *

Sunlight flooded into the room, and Asteri groaned at the interruption of her sleep. "Oooh...my head." The throbbing was intense, and the light made it worse. "What happened to me?" Then the memories of the previous night flashed through her mind, and slapped her into alertness.

_I can't believe...did I really… ? It couldn't have been real. It can't be real!_

She shook the thoughts from her head, "I will not think about it right now," and proceeded to get ready.

...

She wandered outside, feeling the refreshing crisp air bite her cheeks, and soothed her aching head. She roamed along, hoping to find some semblance of familiarity when a strange noise caught her attention. She noticed that it was coming from a dome-like building. Quietly she walked toward it, peering through the small round window, the only window on the building. Inside was mostly empty. It looked like some kind of training room.

A streak of color flashed before her eyes, startling her, and it took her a few moments to keep up with the blur. _What is that?_

Then realization hit her.

She gasped, "Trunks!" He almost moved too fast for her vision to see him properly. He was so glorious! Zipping through the air, fighting an invisible enemy. His black tank top drenched in sweat, his muscles bulging with strength. But he looked different than usual. His hair was no longer the long soft purple-tint billowing around his face, but rather it was radiantly gold, like flames atop his head.

_Strange … and beautiful._

Lightning and power swirled around him in a wondrous haze. She was never so afraid and attracted at the same time before.

"He's so… strong…" She couldn't help but be hypnotized - in the way his muscles moved with such fluidity at every strike, in how his eyes were so intensely focused that it made them gorgeously blue, and how the sweat made his body glisten like a god. Her eyes continued to rove along his sleek body, his shoulders … his arms … his chest … his intensely rock-hard abs … Her heart began to pound in her ears. _How did I fail to notice such power … such strength…? and he's so… … mmm...- __**mine**__._

He paused abruptly in his movements, and turned his head toward the window.

"Aahh!" She instantly whipped her body away, and carefully stalked elsewhere, blushing profusely, "I'm such and idiot. I'm such an idiot. … He couldn't have seen me...could he?"

_What was I thinking? Drooling over him like that? _

Also, did she just think to herself 'mine'?

_HA! Nope. Forget it Asteri, he never belonged to you, and he can't and never will be yours. _

She just wouldn't allow it. She barely even knew him. - She barely knew herself.

Then her mind flashed the memories that swirled through her head from last night. Maybe she knew more about him than she wished to admit.

"Argh!" Her face grew hot from embarrassment laced with anger...anger at her own petty weakness.

She couldn't afford to get ...involved. She had more important things to worry about ...like getting her memories back. What if her memories returned, and it turns out she was promised to another, or, gods-forbid, already married! _Impossible._ Anyways, she didn't want to impose her stay here any longer.

Then she heard him call her name, and her shame was complete.

"Asteri! Hey wait!"

She slowly spun around, trying not looking him in the eye, but instead her gaze locked on to his handsome chest and shoulders. _Oh wow, ok...got to look somewhere else._ Her view then settled on a patch of grass behind him.

_Try to act casual, try to act casual. _ "Oh... h...hello Trunks." Part of her wanted to bolt away and forget this - forget him, but the other part of her couldn't live with herself if she did.

"Hey!" he replied, scratching the back of his head, "Oh, you know it's ok if you need to call me something different, since there are two Trunks clones here. Sometimes the others give nicknames for me. I've heard Time-Trunks, Twin, Mirai etc. Bra even calls me 'Other-Brother.'"

She softly chuckled, "No, I think I will continue to call you Trunks, for that is your name, is it not? And maybe I shall call the other Trunks something else if I wish, because remember, it was _you_ I met first."

He gave a soft smile, "Yeah...I remember."

…

"Hey," he continued, his voice filled with concern, "are you feeling any better since last night? You should probably get something to eat. It's already mid-day. I'm sure there's some food back at the house. I need to get showered up anyways."

She nodded. _Was it really that late? _ She must have really needed to sleep, "Yes, I guess you are right. I _**am**_ a bit hungry."

"Here, let me walk you back. I'll give you a brief tour on the way," he began to walk, and slung a white towel over his glistening shoulders. She followed his stride, taking in all the information he told her about the area, but her mind kept wandering back to last night, and those odd memories. She recalled being harassed by that smelly brute-of-a-man, and how he had gotten waaay too close to her. Then, she blacked out, and the next thing she saw, she was in Trunks' arms and the gross man a heap on the floor. Yet while she was blacked out, she saw strange...impossible things. Things that plagued her dreams last night. She felt her nose burn, and her eyes began to fill with tears recalling such painful scenes. She experienced memories of ...sadness...anger...guilt...revenge...loneliness. Memories that were not hers …

- memories of the man walking next to her.

* * *

Puffing out his chest, Mirai let out a much needed, and much deserved, sigh. The shower had helped drain out his mind, and clear the sweat.

He hadn't slept much last night - he had been up wrestling his thoughts. The image of Asteri's goddess-like apparition, puzzled him. _What happened to her? How did she do that? _The more he had thought about her, the more he realized how little he knew, and now he wanted to know more. When he finally did get to sleep, her face haunted his dreams - her smooth bronze skin, the elegant designs of her tattoos caressing her cheek and neck, and her eyes - Kami her eyes! He could get lost in their depths. He then resigned himself to waking up early and set off to the gravity machine, hoping to train his way to oblivion to get her out of his head. He needed to focus on getting back to his own timeline ...his own dimension. He had risked way too much by staying already. Training always helped him flush out his thoughts ...to forget. Maybe it was because Vegeta's blood ran through his veins, but he craved the adrenaline. Nothing distracted him while he trained. He had pushed his body to the limit, and relished in the emptiness of his thoughts. It felt familiar, comfortable. While he trained, had felt her presence near the chamber, and fought to ignore it. But then he heard her say in the depths of his being, the word, "_mine_," as if it rolled off her tongue in a purr as sweet as honey. He turned in the direction of her ki and discovered her there watching him through the window with hungry eyes. How was he able to hear her through the walls of the room? It didn't matter. Seeing her there, and hearing her say that word associated with him, made the beast inside him roar with possessive ferocity. He liked it, and that frightened him. He never felt that way towards another person before. Yeah, he felt attachment before. Hell, he allowed himself to care _too_ often, and it was usually spit back in his face -his heart was damaged enough. But this… _No Trunks, you can't get this way! You'll just hurt her. _Or was he more afraid, she would hurt him? Leaving him like all the others?

The shower had helped calm his mind, and brought back reason. Yes...tonight he would talk to Bulma about making a new time machine, or _something_ to help him get back, and to build it as soon as possible. Then he could be rid of her and these ...feelings. And Asteri? Well she would be free to live her life, be happy, meet new people, find a nice guy and...

Her with another man? The beast within him growled - _Mine…._

"Arrgh! What the hell is wrong with me?" He smashed his fist into the bedside table, splintering it in pieces.

_Aw shit!_

"HEY!" Bra banged on his door, "keep it down in there ya crazy gorilla!"

He looked at the pile of wood in guilt, and sighed.

"By the way," she continued, "food is ready, so get your angry-ass to dinner," she then paused and taunted, "oh, yeah, and just because you haven't lived here in this dimension all your life can't get you out of the fact that I take great pleasure in getting my brother in trouble, and you mister, are in trouble. Don't think I didn't hear you in there. I'm telling Mama about whatever it is you broke. And after yesterday's disaster...she will not be pleased." She maliciously giggled, and trotted off.

He hung his head in his hands, "Great, juuust greeaat."

* * *

**End Chapter 6**

Sorry the plot has been going a bit slow right now. The story will have some action (DBZ style) soon. I promise. I like to write longer stories, sorry.

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. I need your motivation to help me continue. This story has been getting some mixed reviews, so I have been reluctant to keep it going (you can tell by the three-year hiatus), so if you like it, _**please**_ let me know! I really appreciate the help! :)


End file.
